Sleepyhead
by Bruv786
Summary: Astrid learns that no matter how half-asleep her boyfriend is, you can never get one over Hiccup. Modern Hiccstrid


**My second fanfic!**

**This was just a little idea that popped into my head. I apologise for the cringe in advance because I'm a cheesy person. **

**I have rated this T to be safe because I'm still not sure how ratings work here. However, there isn't in here that is super inappropriate.**

**Enjoy!**

**The characters and How to Train your Dragon is not owned by me. All rights go to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks Animations. I just own the plot. **

**=**

"Astriddddd!" whined Hiccup for the fifth time in the last 2 minutes.

Astrid spinned around in her swivel chair and said through gritted teeth, "Yes, Hiccup? What can I help you with now, dear Hiccup? Please tell me your newest demands, dearest Hiccup."

Hiccup just sat up on his elbows on her bed and grinned, "I require your presence on your bed and you to converse with me."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "No."

She turned back to her desk where she was practicing tricks with Stormfly.

"But whyyyyy? You've given most, wait no, all of your attention to Stormfly today. She doesn't need anymore. Now, I want some!"

Hiccup continued to whine until said bluebird flew over to him and nipped his ear as if to say, 'Astrid always has time for you so, stop bothering our time!'

"Ow! Sorry Stormfly! Point taken." He rubbed his sore ear as it turned bright red.

"Well put my clever girl. I don't get jealous when you and Toothless can't seem to take your eyes off each other."

Hiccup stuck his tongue out to her.

"Now stop bothering us and get some sleep. You were up early today and driving, organising and chasing people down for your dad. You must be exhausted. Plus, I don't want you half-asleep at your dad's party tonight."

Hiccup let out a loud groan and hanged his head back.

"If I am, it will not be my fault. Seriously, it was like my dad was trying to set the record for most activities carried out in one morning or something."

He quickly sat back up again.

"Did you know, he even kept Toothless with him all day and didn't let me near him until i had finished the jobs. It was to 'motivate' me."

Astrid let out a small chuckle and received a glare from Hiccup as a result.

"Well, you should have done the jobs earlier on. He's been asking you to do them for ages but you kept putting it off."

"Stop taking my dad's side."

"You mean the logical side."

Hiccup grumbled under his breath and let out a huge yawn, before sitting up properly, opening his arms and saying, "You know what would help me sleep?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "My favourite blonde in my arms."

Astrid simply snorted and turned back to her desk again, "Ok, I'll call one of your side girls."

Hiccup dropped his arms as quickly as he had raised them and his emerald eyes widened.

"Astrid!"

"Relax, babe. I'm messing."

"My only side girls are your different moods," scoffed Hiccup.

"Excuse me?"

Astrid turned to face Hiccup again with a menacing look and crossed arms.

Hiccup held his hands up in surrender, "I was only joking, milady! Promise!"

Astrid face still hadn't relaxed, even when her phone rang out and cut the tension. She continued glaring at Hiccup before she picked up her phone and turned away. She didn't stop the huge grin that stretched across her face when she heard a satisfying 'Ow!' from Hiccup. Stormfly had most likely nipped his other ear.

"Yes, that's fine...No, don't worry I'll be there...I wouldn't miss it for the world...You've worked so hard...See you tonight!"

She put the phone down and faced Hiccup again, who now had two bright red ears. Stormfly flew over to Astrid's shoulder and nuzzled her head against Astrid's neck.

Hiccup stopped rubbing his ear and looked up to the power duo, "Who was that?"

"Oh, you know, one of my side guys," she replied smugly.

Hiccup's reaction was priceless. His jaw hung open, his hands clenched his auburn hair and eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"I'm only kidding, Hiccup. It was your dad."

But Hiccup's facial features remained stuck.

"Yeah, I knew it was my dad, that's why I freaked out."

Astrid let out a loud laugh and made her way over to Hiccup on her bed, dislodging Stormfly in the process. She gently removed Hiccup's hands from his hair and punched his arm.

"That's what you get for your side girls comment."

"Yeah yeah, I guess I kind of deserved that."

He looked at Astrid through the corner of his eye for several moments and in one move, he wrapped his arms around her and manoeuvred them to lie down.

She was squirming in his arms but he wasn't about to let go that easily. They tumbled back and forth until Astrid finally stopped and he knew she did want to stay on the bed with him because she hadn't used her full strength. Hiccup knows exactly what her true strength is like.

Her hair had fallen out of its plait and she was sulking but Hiccup thought she looked wonderful either way. He lessened his grip around her and awarded her with a kiss on her forehead.

Astrid was still putting on a tough facade but inside she felt warm and cozy because that's what Hiccup's forehead kisses did to her.

After a few silent moments passed, Hiccup decided to break the silence but not before he let out another yawn.

"Well, now that's settled, tell me about your day milady. I missed you."

Astrid looked up to her boyfriend and sighed, "Nothing interesting happened to me today. Plus, you're eyes are about to shut any minute now."

As if on cue, Hiccup's had closed but after hearing her say that he quickly opened them again.

"No they are not! It's the...uh...sunlight coming through your window. Yeah, it's just getting to my eyes."

Astrid automatically moved to look through her window but Hiccup's hand came up and stopped it from moving.

"Yeah, the sunlight is a big problem to my eyes."

"It's November, in Scotland," Astrid deadpanned.

"That's nice, now tell me about your dayyyyyy," he whined again.

"Ok, ok. So, I woke up in the morning, had breakfast, changed into running gear and ran a few times around the block. I came home and showered and went out to meet up with Heather because she's in town for a few days."

Hiccup was nodding along to show he was listening but Astrid knew he was too tired to concentrate on her story. So, she decided to test her theory.

"We went to the new cafe down the road and then a spaceship landed outside." Hiccup's eyes were fluttering shut. "Then an alien, uglier than Snotlout and crazier than Dagur, walked out, with its tribe or something, and took Heather and I hostage."

"Really? Sounds fun..." Hiccup replied half-awake.

"They took us to their spaceship and um, shaved our heads, dyed our skin orange and changed the shape of our faces to a triangle!"

"Nice, that's so cool..." came Hiccup's drowsy response.

'So either he isn't listening or he's a terrible boyfriend for thinking this is all a good thing,' Astrid said to herself.

"They were going to keep us as pets but then apparently the 'chief' took a liking to me and proposed to me. And I accepted. I'm engaged to the alien chief of the Muttonhead tribe!"

"Sounds like you had a wonderful day..."

And that was the last thing Astrid's boyfriend muttered before he was out cold.

She sat up, wiggled out his arms, pulled her blanket over him and gave a him peck on his forehead. Hiccup's response was a goofy smile and it made her feel giddy inside.

She turned to get down from the bed when two lean arms circled her waist and pulled her back down.

Behind her, Hiccup leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "Don't forget to send me an invitation to your wedding to the alien chief of the Muttonhead Tribe."

Astrid face palmed and let Hiccup pull her back to their original position.

You just couldn't get one over Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

**=**

**There is a one-shot called 'Gossip' that is basically a follow on from this so be sure to check that out also! **

**Remember to favourite and comment! I really appreciate it. I love the criticism and compliments because it helps improve my writing. **

**This wasn't the fanfic I was planning on uploading but my other one needs a little bit of work and then it's good to go! **

**Check out my first fanfic, 'Shopping with a View.' **

**Thank you for reading! **

**~Bruv786 x**


End file.
